Beautiful Desires
by DreamerType
Summary: Love between two different worlds can be complex. All she wants is his embrace and to prove herself worthy. She will rise among all. But through the bloodshed and war, Isabel Maris fell for her Corporal. LEVI X OC RATED M
1. Chapter 1: Give them hell

**Hello!**

**This will be my first fanfic and I am so excited to start. I have a lot of ideas planned out for this story. I am a huge fan of the **_**Attack On Titan **_**series and was blown away by its concept. I wanted to write a romance from an OC character view while having a certain corporal involved. **

**This will be ****rated M for mature content**** , language, and will contain adult scenes later on. So if you are uncomfortable with these types of situations, I suggest you skip now. You have been warned. I wouldn't want to offend certain readers. If you however are interested, then please continue on! **

**This is dedicated to my one of my best friends KJ. She inspired me to write this and the OC is an embodiment of her! This one is for you K. I love you! **

**Enjoy!**

_Shouts can be heard all around. They echoed and continued to ring her ears. A hand grasped hers tightly. She looked up to see her father arguing with someone. She was in the middle of a plaza surrounded by a crowd. Groups of men and women were here. All shouting. She continued to stare at her father, listening to his words. _

"_This is unfair!" He yelled towards another man. The man was dressed in a green cape like cloth. He looked to be dressed in uniform, almost like a soldier, with massive devices propped on both his sides. They looked amazing. _

"_We know that, sir. But you all need to calm down. We are all alert and worried."_

"_Why haven't we been informed of this recent news? We are citizens of this parliament as well. We have the right to know of any disasters!"_

_Her father was angry but remained professional. Others joined in on the argument. Many of them with mixed emotions. Confusion, Anger, Worry, and Fear. All shown in everyone's faces. Still she remained calm, and interested in the adult's conversations. _

"_We hate the Titans as much as you do. We need to know what happens to our people. One simple disaster still results in many casualties. We have the right to know!"_

_Her father shouted. And she listened to every word. Finally realizing the situations, the young girl listened and watched. She took in every detail of the argument. Titans? What were they? The man in green remained calm as well. He then started speaking of this "disaster". _

"_Titans have attacked the nearby village and the recent group sent out. There are bodies and they are currently being moved here…or what's left of them." _

_The mood was switched to grim and silence. Then whispers can be heard around. She looked up again to her father; his face was pulled into a permanent grimace. His brow was covered in sweat. The sun didn't help the mood of the crowd. The man in green then turned and continued to talk with his friends who were equally dressed in green capes. _

_The girl looked up to her father and asked, "Are Titans bad?" Her father's eyes widen and looked down. Some people near them stopped and turned to look at her as well. Not feeling any shyness, the girl continued to stare at her father. He knelt down and put his hand on her small shoulder. _

"_Yes they are. They hurt our people and friends."_

"_Then…" She looked over at the green caped people. She pointed at them and said "They are the good people right? They stop the titans." She caught the attention of them. They stared at the little girl too a little surprised by her boldness despite her very young age. She had a calm stone face. But her eyes were bright and innocent. _

"_Yes, they are good. They protect us from them." _

_The girl continued to look at them and their massive equipment on their sides. The girl's eyes sparkled. She turned to her father and spoke boldly, "Then I want to be like them." _

_This surprised everyone. The green caped man smiled. As well as her father. _

"_One day you just might. One day… Isabel."_

Light hit her face from the window and she groaned. She hears scattering noises and other girls getting ready for the day. Still trying to wake up, she sighs and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She tries to adjust to the light and blinks several times. _Some dream… _she thought. It was a more like a memory. She was only a child at the time but everything was so vivid to her. It was as if it only happened yesterday. Now, a young woman, Isabel jumps out of the bed and rushes to get dressed. Another day in the base. Another day in the Survey Corps. Isabel has been enlisted in the military for almost 3 years. Her morning routine hasn't changed since she started. Get up, get dressed, wash up in the bathroom and head to the cafeteria. Training is the first thing that goes in her mind in the mornings. As a cadet with many talents, Isabel was on the verge of many promotion opportunities. Already have been offered many, Isabel refused some. She wanted her talents to be used usefully. She still remains as a soldier. _Maybe promoting up might not be a bad idea, _She thought. But that would mean changing her routine. Then again, she was getting tired of the same thing every day. As soon as she was dressed, Isabel walked with others out of their dorms, as she would call it and headed out. Here, they all live in a base just outside of the walls. It had many buildings around and the grounds were covered in stones. There was just about everything a military base needed. Warehouses for equipment, office buildings and plenty of training grounds, they even had a weights section and a dirt track for running. The exact location, Isabel doesn't know and could hardly care less. She just found it easier to go with the flow. Questioning will only make things complicated. They head towards the building and entered. The cafeteria was lively like always. Unlike the cabin bases she lived back in basic training, this cafeteria was well-built. It had more space and tables. Walls of stone instead of wood. Hungry, Isabel joins the line for breakfast. A simple bowl of oatmeal slices of meat and some fruit today. Along with some beverages that ranges from water to juice. Carrying her tray, she sits down on a table sharing it with some other soldiers. She starts eating her oatmeal and takes a bite of fruit. A hand is placed on her shoulder and she tenses.

"Hey, aren't you excited today? We're gonna have some major fun!" She looks over and sees Jess. Jess was a girl who was the same age as her and known her for quite some long time. She was a brunette who had her hair in a ponytail with sun tanned skin and bright green eyes and was very attractive. Besides her was Marion. She was pale with freckles dusted on her round face. She had black short curly hair braided and her eyes were light hazel. Isabel remembers them from basic training and she was friends with both.

At the sight of her friends she relaxed a bit. Still chewing she asks, "What for exactly?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" Marion exclaimed. "Today, we're all going to train with the big leagues! It's going to be our first day in preparation for the Placing test."

The Placing test, of course. Every 4 months, the test is scheduled and it's for promoting soldiers to upper ranks, groups, etc. Isabel has never participated before but rumors have it that the training takes 2 weeks and on test day there will be an extremely difficult course that requires strength and endurance. She's only seen some people move up. Although ranks are determined by hardships seen by their superiors, the Placing Test was created to see important skills that cadets and soldiers develop. In short, it's a test to show off and whoever has the better talent wins a spot with the VIPs. How convenient.

"I'm so down for it. How much you guys wanna bet I'll make it. I can just feel it. Jess Silvermen passes the test and makes it as Captain, hell I can go for Corporal." Jess smirked. If there's one thing to love about her, it's her confidence that's for sure.

Marion giggled, "Jess, that's impossible. Everyone knows the current corporal is here to stay. I wouldn't mind getting a lower rank, as long as I get to stand by HIM."

Isabel rolled her eyes. Many of the girls, and some guys, were obsessed with the current corporal. Although she has never actually met him herself, she knows that he's supposed to be some badass with huge attitude problems, making him attractive to many. However, Isabel is only interested in one thing about him: His skills. She's always wondered how he got his fame. She's wanted to witness him in action and to learn or copy a few things. If the test is the only way to see that, then so be it.

"Earth to Isabel?!" She shook her head. Her two friends were staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about the training. I mean it can't be easy. Some people even drop out from just that."

"That's true, hey how bout we do some extra training. You know like early morning runs and weights at night? It'll increase our overall endurance. What do you say guys?" Jess suggested.

"Oh hell yes." Isabel grinned. Extra training means a better chance.

"At this rate, all three of us might get boosted up." Marion chirped.

All the soldiers in Isabel's area were all walking towards the training grounds. It was still early morning and the air had a light mist to it. The wind was light and breezy. It was a nice cool temperature. The grass around them was still moist. It was a nice setting. Some of the soldiers enjoyed the weather. Isabel would have enjoyed it. Having an upset feeling, she turned towards the showers.

"Hey guys! I'm going to the restrooms. I'll be quick!" She shouted.

"Make sure to hurry!" shouted Jess.

Isabel made a bee line to the showers/restroom. She entered the small building and went towards the sinks. She took a deep breath and leaned against the sinks. _Calm down. You aren't like this. You are stronger than this, _she thought.She looked up at the mirrors and looked at her reflection. Deep brown eyes looked back. Isabel's family were of an Asian decent, extremely rare here. Most people are European but here she gives off an exotic look. She had a naturally olive toned skin that is lightly tanned unlike the many soldiers harsh tan from the sun and lack of protection. Almond shaped eyes, full lips, and straight black hair. They were all traits by the Maris family and Isabel displays just that. Having all her mother's traits were a blessing and a curse. Unfortunately, many did not take her seriously. They often think a pretty little girl couldn't handle the survey corps and boy did she prove them wrong. No where near ladylike, Isabel made a name for herself. She made easy friends and enemies. One thing she learned is to be brutal in the battleground. Abandon all morality when it comes to titans. She's only been to four missions that ended in a Titan ambush. She killed many and did it harshly. Blood and guts will be covering her all head to toe, if it means to survive then she'll do just that. Many took note of her skills. She only hoped that she can exceed in just that.

Adjusting her jacket and smoothing down her hair. Wearing your hair down as soldier is a huge mistake but not for Isabel. It reminded her of her family. She will leave it just like that. Glaring at the mirror she said to herself three simple words: "Give them hell."

Reaching the group, she found her way to the middle of the crowd towards her friends. She smiled at them when she reached them. She waited like the rest of them. Minutes later, she hears horses racing to their spot. Two horses came near their group. Two older adults were on the horses, one man and one woman. They looked older and very mature, with harsh lines on their foreheads. They scowled at the younger soon to be adults. _Oh boy. _Isabel knew just what kind of people these two were.

"Oi! Settle down children!" All eyes were on the women. She was blonde and had her hair in a bun. Her piercing blue eyes stared at all the faces. She smirked.

"I would like to welcome you all for participating in the Placement Exam or otherwise known as Place Testing. I am Sergeant Patista of the upper ranks. This here is Specialist Lendy," she leaned her head towards the male. He was bald and mature with green eyes. He had a long scar on his chin that reached to his cheek. "We are both the exam's practitioners and we will be overseeing each and one of you during these hellish two weeks. Other specialists will also join us in training but we will first show you the basics."

_Sergeant Patista and Specialist Lendy. _She narrowed her eyes. She might have heard of them but then again Isabel wasn't good at remembering old faces.

"All of you will be put into severe training to determine whether you will be promoted, moved into a specialist group or may even join me in the ranks. I have high hopes for you all but one rule to go by: Do not let your ego get the best of you." She frowned.

"To explain further. Within two days, Some 5 or 10 will drop out. Promotion is not for everyone. Within 6 days, a third will drop out. Not everyone can handle the training. And within a week and a half, half of your total graduating class will drop out. I've seen it many times, don't think it will happen to you."

_Well shit. If you put it that way, it makes it seem even more impossible. _Isabel frowned as well. She looked to her right and left. Half of her peers will not make it. She feels a little bad for some of the obvious ones but thought to herself: Just how many of us will be promoted? If half of us drop out from just training alone, there will be a small number. And then that small amount will take the test and only a selected few will be promoted. She predicted out of her class of 50, 8 or 9 will officially be moved up. _Although it seems exaggerated, the outcome will be fair. You can't just have a bunch of kids moving up for nothing. If that's how things worked, I better work my ass off. _She thought. This is the first time she is taking it. In the past, she had the chance. She only joined now because of the demands of her peers, such as Jess and Marion. She remembers the day the news was sent out. All of her peers were pumped except for her. She sighed. She made it through the three years of basic training, 3 years of serving, and 4 near death missions with Titans. She can make it through this exam.

"Everyone follow me towards the training ground located around there," she pointed to a rock formation and path that leads behind it. They are currently on a training ground next to a ditch, close by the showers and cafeteria. "We'll go from there. There's someone special that wants to meet you." The Sergeant smirked again and she bolted with her horse to the place. The Specialist grunted and followed her at a much slower place. All the soldiers and cadets followed in their big group. Among the masses, Isabel walked with her friends. Jess next to her says, "I wonder who's here to meet us? I don't see the point in another high rank; we got a Sergeant here for crying out loud."

"It's probably someone who's needed, A pro maybe. We could use all the help we can get." Isabel looked at some of her peers. They are a few who are still tired and rubbing there eyes.

Marion giggled from her right. The girl does that way too often.

"Maybe it's the one."

She looked at her and noticed a look of excitement sprawled on her pale face.

"You're not really taking this seriously are you?"

"What? I am. I mean we have to have fun once in a while. I'm just guessing who we will meet. And I have a pretty good idea who it is." Marion grinned.

Isabel looked straight ahead. She mumbled a "yes" or "no" to her talkative friends. She only focused what was ahead. Today can either be the best or the worst.

She only hoped she was ready for whatever lied behind that trail.

And oh how she was wrong.

**Next chapter we will meet the infamous Levi! This chapter might seem short or long for some of you. To be honest I don't know how long I want these chapters to be. I will increase the length but for now this is the first chapter. As for updating, I will try to upload at least once a week. It is summer for me so maybe twice. **

**Please leave a review! Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. And I will answer as many questions possible.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time!**

**Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2: Carpe Diem

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back with another chapter and here we have the grand entrance of our corporal! I've been a little busy studying for the ACT and running errands. **

**My friend K read the chapter for the first time and she was sooo happy and proud. She did hate me for leaving a little cliffhanger though lol. She also made an account, her user is Utsukushiidesire and that is the same name I named this story as well. Check her out and give her a follow! She's writing a story about me (:**

**Did anyone catch my secret references to **_**Dexter**_** the TV show? Sergeant Patista and Specialist Lendy are both actual characters from the show! They were the first names that popped in my head when naming them. I recently finished the show's 8 seasons on Netflix and it was amazing. You guys should check it out!**

**I would also like to thank .3 for being my first reviewer, you are awesome! :D**

**I've also added a cover image. I got it of google so if anyone knows who the artist is, please let me know so I can give him credit!**

**Anyway, so my last chapter was a little short. I've decided to increase the length. So you are all in a treat! So onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer- Forgot to mention this in the last chapter**_**, I do not own Attack on Titan.**_** It is pretty obvious so yeah… **

The large group of young soldiers and cadets followed the horses that lead them to a trail. The dirt trail entered a secluded little forest. Unlike the Titan forest, where trees are more massive than its residents, this forest was average sized. It was designed as a more advanced training area, where all the elites come. Isabel felt a little honored to walk among these trees, knowing that some of the most skilled soldiers trained here. She felt a little more motivation and hoped to exceed them. It's not an everyday thing to be offered. Sure she was a little nervous but she knew it was time. She held back all these years, today will be the new beginning. She is determined to do whatever it takes.

Walking with her friends, the large group found their two superiors. They waited at the end of the trail and in front of a massive platform. It was a flat wooden platform that was large and extended on both ends. There were markings on it, sectioned and painted in white. On closer inspection, they were numbers listed on each section. It went from 1 to 10. Brackets were painted around the number. And in front of the platform, Isabel's eyes widen. Dummies, Titan Dummies to be exact, were scattered widely in the forest; similar to the ones' seen in basic training. However, there was a little twist. She can see a variety of traps hidden between the trees leaves. Levers and poles; it was an extremely complicated system. It was difficult to understand just what they are.

As soon as the group organized in lines, they all waited for the two practitioners to say something but they didn't.

"Hey look, there's a horse over there". Jess nudged her head towards the animal far left standing next to the platform. It was a military horse, with its straddles and little banner.

"Huh, I wonder where the rider is-"

Her words were cut off by loud noises of blades smashing together. All eyes were shifted towards the noise. Far in the course, a soldier was maneuvering through the dummies. Flying in an impressive speed, he swerved himself, and soared through the forest and raising both his blades, almost in a spinning motion, shattered the two titan dummies necks in half. The dummies massive heads fell from its bodies in a loud boom. All cadets gasped in awe as the man then sped towards them. _That's impossible, how did he do that so fast? There's no way he can cut that fast and flawlessly. _Isabel thought to herself. Just who was this man?

The man flipped and landed harshly on the ground with a grunt. He stood from his bent form to stand and Isabel's eyes widen.

He was older than them, not as old as the sergeants. Medium height, he had pale skin and black hair cut in a style. His face was handsome, with nice sharp contours. His face was set in a bored tone. But _his eyes._

His eyes were black and sharp, but as she looked in them her heart fluttered. That_ look_. It was fierce and held hard determination but held something back. Something was hiding and glistening in them. He was scanning the crowd, looking at each of her peers. He glanced and his eyes landed on her. The man stared at her for only a brief moment, but that was enough to give her stomach a few flips. Her breathe quickened. If looks can kill, she would've been murdered already.

"Took you long enough, although the show was pretty interesting and a nice entrance. I'd give you 10 out of 10." Sergeant Patista chuckled. The man gave a_ humph_.

"I wouldn't mind giving him more than just a 10" purred Marion, "The things I would do to him."

Isabel was a little amused by her declaration. "You hardly know him. Who is he anyway?" She whispered.

"That piece of perfect specimen gifted from the gods is the infamous-"

"I am Corporal Levi. I am sent here to guide you all through the training weeks as well as overseeing you during the exam." His voice was deep and had an edge that made Isabel's stomach turn. _He's the one everyone is talking about. I didn't expect him to be… well wow. _Isabel was in awe. _He's handsome I'd give him that, and how he tackled those dummies. He's… perfect. _

The crowd had a similar reaction. Some were whispering others were shocked their jaws dropped. Marion squealed. "See I told you! I told you! Oh wow he's more handsome in real life." Her friend gushed and Isabel rolled her eyes. Let Marion be the one to fall in love instantly. Then again, maybe Isabel was thinking the same way. She blushed a bit and shook her head. _No No No, not now Isabel. _Jess was like some of the others. Jaws completely dropped. "Careful you might catch a fly," Isabel chuckled. Jess closed her mouth and glared at her.

"Enough of the chit chat cadets!" Shouted Patista. The crowd went silent. "Corporal Levi will be with us for most of the two weeks. If I were you I would learn a few things from him."

Levi glared. "One thing to learn from me is that I am not your friend."

Isabel's stomach flipped again. _What is up with him and his grouchiness? _

"I am here to show you _brats_ what a real soldier is supposed to do. I don't expect any of you to completely perfect skills but one thing is for sure, half of you will fail."

The crowd was shocked again. Some were sweating on their brows. Isabel's eyes narrowed.

"It is the inevitable so don't whine about it. Among you there is only a small amount that will pass. Luckily I decided to be a little fair." Levi still sounded bored but he straightened out his face a bit and said, "From my commander's orders, there will be spots opened to join high ranks in my subsection area, along with openings in my team in the survey corps."

Marion gasped. Her eyes were sparkling.

"As much as I disagreed", Levi sighed, "It is final."

"Yes! That spot is totally mine!" Isabel had enough of Marion's excitement and hushed her.

"But… to be honest, I doubt any of you will receive those spots." He glared at them again.

Everyone was quiet. A little too long and it was getting a little awkward.

"Well then, that was what our corporal wanted to say. Any questions?" Patista looked over at the crowd and pointed to one. It was a young man. He looked nervous.

"Well… I-It's for Levi-san."

Levi nodded. "Speak."

"If w-we get to join your team, will we be considered elite heroes?"

The boy was shaking a bit. Levi's face stayed the same. Some people glared at him. Isabel rolled her eyes. _What an idiot. _

Levi stared at the boy.

"Is your head as hollow as that gun barrel?"

Jess snickered. The boy's eyes were the size of plates.

"No, Levi-san…"

"Then don't ask a question like that ever again, cadet. You might as well look like a fool."

The tension was thick. Some of the cadets were confused. The sergeant looked amused, smirking a bit.

Levi continued. "None of us are allowed even think that we are heroes. That's pathetic ideology. The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made." His voice was like silk to her ears. The wisdom he shared gave a little spark inside Isabel's chest. And she wasn't the only one.

Many cadets were awed and inspired. Even if he was a bit rude and harsh, his intentions were good.

Before the boy can say anything else, Levi spoke, "Oh and cadet?"

"Y-yes Levi-"

"Don't _ever_ call me by my name." He scowled at him. "That goes for all of you! You will all respect me, and as your superior, you will call me Hiechou. Do we have that cleared!?"

"Yes Hiechou-san!" All the cadets shouted and saluted to him. Bearing their arm in fists, one bent behind their backs, the other resting on their hearts.

Isabel grimaced. If she wanted that spot she can't risk being the other half. _Like hell I would. _She looked at her corporal. His eyes never changing. And she hoped it wouldn't.

"Heichooouuuuu-sammaaaaa~"

"Marion!" Isabel hissed.

"Good, now that we're all acquainted, Specialist Lendy will begin the training."

The bald man moved his horse, walking it in front of the crowd.

"First thing, before the training officially starts, all of you will be put into groups. All 48 of you will be put into groups of 6. This will help with the grading. When I call your name line up in this spot!" He pointed to one of the numbers on the platform.

He pulled out a list from his jacket and began reading.

"Starting with Group 1:"

"Crow!"

A young man walked from the crowd and lined up on the platform that listed: _one._

"Blumenkranz!"

Another male, with black hair, lined up.

"Strauss!"

This time a blonde man made his way up.

"Kaifer!"

A tall ginger made his way.

"Lancerith!"

Once again another male.

"Lastly… Maris!"

Isabel sighed. "Here I go." She moved from her friends and walked up the stairs towards the platform. She made her way towards the group, wincing when she realized she was the only female. _Well this will be interesting. _The boys seemed just as surprised. All giving the dark brunette a glance. She stood next to the ginger. All 6 were lined up. Isabel looked at the crowd. She saw her friends and Marion as well, her eyebrows wiggling and winking at her. Isabel scowled. _Come on, really?_

Isabel groaned quietly to herself. She looked to her left to find a certain corporal staring at her.

Her heart bounced, as she looked at him as well. _Damn. _On the outside Isabel gave a cool and calm look towards him, but in the inside she was squirming. Deciding to be bold, she didn't look away.

_I am not giving in to that look! _She continued, completely nervous and shaking in the inside, and so did he. She narrowed her eyes. Just as she was about to start glaring, he shifted his attention to the Specialist who was about to list another group.

_Ha, I win. _She smiled but quickly dropped it. What exactly did she win? His attention? Or her boldness?

All she knew was that her heart continued to pound against her chest.

Everyone was paired up into groups. They were all dismissed and were told to meet up in different locations. For every team, they had to meet at a different training ground. There, an instructor will guide and train them. Groups will switch locations every day for the next 5 days and on the final, all groups will have a combined training session. For Group 1, Isabel and her teammates had to meet at the track. Before they separated, Isabel gave all the males a nod and walked away. She stayed cool while walking away from them, knowing they were staring at her back. When she reached a long distance, she groaned really loudly. _Seriously, what is wrong with me? I didn't even introduce myself or said anything! I'll have to give them a formal introduction tomorrow. _

She walked along the trail, her eyes stared at some other cadet all spread out heading for base. Many of them were talking among themselves, getting to know their new team mates. Watching all of them converse and get along made Isabel regret her decision of leaving her team mates. After a while of catching up, she spots Jess and Marion along with some other cadets. They waved as soon as they saw her.

"Hey Isabel! Where are your team mates?" Jess looked behind her, trying to spot them.

"Eh, I kind of left them hanging. I was being a bit awkward so I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Aww." Marion groaned. "I really wanted to meet them; they were so hot you have no idea how lucky you are!"

"Honestly Marion…"

"She's right; they looked pretty handsome to me. Especially ginger and dark hair…"

Isabel was about to say something until the blonde girl next to Jess started laughing.

"You guys sure have no shame when it comes to guys huh?" The blonde girl chuckled and turned to Isabel. "You must be Isabel Maris? Nice to meet you. I'm Cara Anbe; I've heard lots of things about you."

She shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you too, it's kind of weird how you already know about me."

"Of course, I've heard about you. I heard you're tough on the battle field. Not to mention, I know of your fathers work as well."

Isabel's stomach dropped. It's rare for anyone to mention her family so casually.

"Is that so?" She shifted her feet, staring at the ground. She felt a little shy.

The blonde then pointed at the male next to her. "This is Andrew by the way. He, Jess and I are all in Group 3. Our others team mates aren't here however. But hopefully you can meet them soon."

Andrew gave a hand shake to Isabel. He had shaggy chestnut hair and looked pretty young.

"Isabel." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"Andrew Carter." He smiled.

Jess looked at everyone. "Well I am happy that you all have met, hopefully we get to meet that all male team of yours?"

Everyone laughed a little.

Isabel was chuckling. "Honestly it's just my team, nothing special about it."

"Oh really? Even if all your team mates are male except for you?" Marion smirked.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about it?!"

"Well if you look at it closely, all the teams have been split to equal amounts of guys and girls. You're the only team with more gender then the other. Must be the uneven amount in our whole class." Jess put her hand to her chin, as if she was thinking.

"And not to mention, you being the only girl in your team, people here can't help but think a certain way…" Marion noticed Isabel blush that was creeping up to her face.

"You guys can't- no! Absolutely not! But-"Isabel struggled with her words as her cheeks grew hot.

"Sorry, that's just how people think, not to mention guys." Isabel smacked Jess's arm.

Andrew shrugged. "It's true, can't deny it."

The sun was setting and most of the cadets left the campus area getting ready for dinner. Isabel however, went for a walk. The sky was orange, with rays of yellow spread out. It was warm and clouds were spread all around. There was a gentle breeze that rattled the trees. Leaves were blowing and flying swiftly away. The air touched her cheek gently. She smiled. The sun set was very beautiful. She always had time to appreciate the little things that comes with life. Especially the life of a soldier. She remembers the talk she had with her father.

"_Are you sure about this? Your life will be limited. As much as it is a proud and honorable life, it is the inevitable that one day it will be cut short. Every day you risk your life in the Survey Corps. You can wake up one day living only to end it with your last breath."_

"_I am, father. I know what I'll have to face."_

"_Then there's really only one other important thing I have to tell you…"_

_She looked at him confused. He placed his hand on her head and smiled, his creases showing in his kind eyes. _

"_Live every day as if it's your last. Make the most of it and live to the fullest."_

Her face lowered and she let her hair fall on her face. She really did miss her family. It's been a while since she last visited. Almost a year to be exact. She would have seen them sooner if not for the event that took place early this year. She felt a shiver that went down her spine. She would rather not think about that, not now. She brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes continued to stare at the sun set. Another day has been lived. She was glad, and not to mention her training will start officially tomorrow. _It's going to be a long week._

The dining hall was alive. Isabel went to the cafeteria as soon as it got dark. She was a little surprised to see her familiar cadets talking quite loudly. Her peers were all in a corner taking some tables and merging them together. The rest of the soldiers continued to stare at the younger cadets, a little amused by their joy. Isabel continued to join the stare until Andrew noticed her and shouted at her.

He waved and moved to get her. Once he reached her, he grabbed hold of her arm and guided her to one of the merged tables.

"Glad you can make it, we've got a party going on here!"

"And why is that?"

"Jess and Peter are having a drink off!"

"What!" Isabel gasped and they rushed towards the middle table. Her peers were all huddled together and she had to squeeze in to get a good look. To her shock, she sees Jess and some other male chugging large mugs of a mysterious drink. She scooted closer until she was behind Marion who was seated next to her and cheering her friend on.

"What the hell is going on?!" Marion took notice of her and smiled.

"It's a contest. We're trying to see who can drink more!" Marion yelled over the crowds cheering.

She continued to watch her green eyed friend aggressively drink the contents of that mug until she slammed it down and shouted, "MORE!"

The crowd cheered and the competing male did the same, moving on to drink another.

"That's like her forth one! Jess is amazing."

She turned towards Andrew, "What exactly are they drinking?"

"Its orange juice mixed with sparkled water and vodka. Some kids stole them and brought them here and Jess made this argument that she can drink more."

Isabel stared at Jess who stood up and chugged the rest of her mug. The other male, Peter, slowed down and eventually gave up, resting the mug on the table looking tired.

"Go! Go! Go!" The crowd continued to cheer. Jess swallowed the last of the mug and cried out loud.

"I AM A GOD!" She declared and promptly threw the mug at Peter who dodged and glared at the female. He was about to throw an insult until she pointed at him and yelled, "FUCK YOU AND YOUR EYEBROWS!"

"Ok that's enough." Isabel made her way towards Jess and dragged her, throwing an apologetic glance at Peter who seemed extremely insulted by her comment. She moved Jess outside the dining hall, leaving the lively atmosphere as the crowd continued to laugh.

She reached outside and moved Jess towards the showers. It was nightfall and the air chilled a bit. The stars were visible and the breeze has slowed down, barely making any noise. The place still illuminated from the moon, giving a clear path to move. Judging by the look she was giving, Isabel knew that Jess was about to vomit. They walked over the campus away from the cafeteria building in silent, while Jess was moaning and she was giggling. They were almost at the showers until Jess jumped from her arms and raced towards the showers only to stop and grab a nearby bucket. She vomited rather loudly. Isabel went towards her and took hold of her hair while she emptied her stomach.

"Well, this is rather attractive."

Jess could only moan and continued. She sighed and tied her hair to a pony tail. The only thing she could do was watch her.

"You shouldn't have drunk all those mugs. I'm surprised that you haven't had any stomach poisoning."

Jess groaned and shook her head.

"I don't care," she slurred, "I won and you should've seen Peters face when I told him-"

She purged again and coughed a bit. Isabel continued to watch her friend wheeze. She shakes her head and smiled. Jess has always amused her. She laughed at her when she saw her green face and puffed cheeks.

"What is going on here?"

Isabel stopped laughing. It was a deep voice that made her ears ring. Praying that it was Peter or some other male, she turned and looked too see Corporal Levi standing a few feet away. _God is playing with me I swear…_

"Well?" He waited. His face was in disgust as he watched Jess, whose face was still in the bucket.

"Uh… well Jess was drinking and eating a lot of food. I guess she ate a bit too much and excused herself. I followed her to see her like this… Sir." Isabel was nervous but kept strong. She hoped he didn't see through her lie as his eyes shifted towards her. He looked at her from head to toe, almost analyzing her.

"Cadet Maris is it?" She nodded. "Well, make sure your friend here is in shape for tomorrow. I want that bucket cleaned from all her crap and that floor better be spotless by morning. Look after her, got it?" Isabel nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He purred. He continued to stare at her, and Isabel raised an eyebrow.

He gave one more glance to Jess and simply, turned towards the other direction. She sighed to herself. A little relieved. _What is it with his staring?_ She referred back today when she caught him in the act when she was in line.

"Oh, one more thing…" Isabel shivered and stared at his back as he continued to walk.

"Don't you ever lie to me again, _cadet."_

**And there you have it! Levi made his debut and don't worry, you will see him plenty of times from now on. This chapter was twice as long as the first so I hope that satisfied some of you. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Constructive Criticism is very important to me! I would like to know what you guys think so far. **

**Until next time**

**Dreamer **


	3. Chapter 3: Horse Play

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am so sorry for the delay, I was actually on vacation. I went on a cruise and had an amazing time there! It was really nice and I enjoyed it very much. Anyways it's safe to say that I'm back : ) **

**Thank you to Guest and 04paula for leaving a review, much appreciated! **

**And brownie points for Guest for catching the **_**Breaking Bad**_** reference! I'm happy to know the eyebrow joke made you laugh a little hahaha. **

**I was looking at the views and I've got almost 400. That's awesome; I mean to know that **_**that **_**many people checked out my story is thrilling. Again, thanks for everyone who read it so far!**

**I think I'm gonna do TV and Anime references for every chapter. I think it's a nice little trend and kind of a little fun game don't ya think? So far I did **_**Dexter**_** and **_**Breaking Bad**_**. Let's see who can guess which one for this chapter? : ) **

**Anyways, again sorry for the delay but here's to the new update!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own **_**Attack on Titan**_**. If I did there would be**_** plenty**_** more **_**Breaking Bad**_** references. **

The night ended with a green Jess and a flustered Isabel. After the Levi encounter, she ended up dragging her poor friend back to the dorms. Thankfully, Jess was knocked out and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Isabel on the other hand couldn't sleep. Throughout the night, she rolled around in her bed and eventually gave up. She stared at the wooden ceiling above. She listened to the crickets outside, the light wind rattling the windows, the quiet snores of her friends, loud snorts especially coming from Jess.

Nothing could lull her to sleep.

All she could think of was that man.

_Just who is he? _

_Who is Corporal Levi?_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Morning arrived sooner to Isabel. Groaning, she throws a pillow over her face. _I only got about 5 hours._ She winces as she opens her eyes. They burned from the light coming from the windows. All the girls in the large room were getting ready rather quickly, many of them fumbling on their pants and leather straps. She spots Marion adjusting her jacket, making sure it isn't flimsy. Now that she thought about it, Marion never introduced her to her teammates. She already knows Cara and Andrew from Jess's team.

_Oh shit! Jess!_

Isabel jumps off from the bed, throwing her blanket and pillows everywhere. She looks around the room, scanning all the faces. With no luck, she hops off from her top bunk and walks around.

"Have any of you seen Jess?" She asked some girls near her.

"I saw her get up and she walked to the showers, she looked like a mess." The girl replied as she stripped off her shirt.

Isabel nodded and started to strip too. She might as well get dressed and find Jess.

"Hey, aren't you the one with an all-male team?" The girl asked, fully dressed now.

Isabel stopped stripping. _I totally forgot about them. _She cringes, thinking about how awkward and mortifying it will be today. She still hasn't introduced herself and she didn't know any of their names. The only thing she remotely remembers is their hair colors.

"Yeah that's me." She grimaced. The girl giggled.

"That sounds like fun." The girl gave her a smile and proceeded to walk out the room. Many of the girls were already finished. Isabel was strapping on her boots when Marion grabbed ahold her shoulder and leaned in.

"I hope you're excited, because I _seriously_ would be."

"Fuck off Marion!" She laughed it off and Isabel started grinning. They finished and left with the rest. They were headed towards breakfast. Isabel waved Marion goodbye and sprinted to the showers, in search of her friend.

She was about to enter the showers until Jess walked out. Her hair was still wet and her face was pink, flushed from the hot water. Other than that, she looked pretty grouchy.

"Jess! You feeling a-"

Jess pushed her hand over Isabel's mouth, interrupting her mid-sentence. Her eyes widened as she looked at her friend.

"Not so loud. My head still hurts." Jess whimpered. She removed her hand from Isabel's face and used her towel to dry of her hair. "I don't wanna even think about last night. Just let me bask in the glory, okay?"

Isabel smirked and then winked at her. "I gotcha."

The two friends joined the rest for breakfast.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The air seemed to thin out. Today was very different. The sun shone bright and the temperature was warmer. The wind ceased for now, birds can be heard around the area as well. IT would have been a bright and cheerful mood if it wasn't the first day of training. A little bit of anxiety was strung among every soldier.

All except one group.

"Man, I wonder wants going to be the set up for today. Anyone got any ideas? "Andrew stretched both his arms and turned towards the girls. All of them shook their heads. Cara was braided her hair and Jess put hers in a ponytail. Andrew watched them and looked over at Isabel.

"How come you're not tying your hair up like the rest of the girls? It's gonna be really hot today."

Isabel just quirked her eyebrow and shrugged. She looked around, trying to spot her mysterious teammates. By mysterious, she meant barley known. She'll have to keep looking.

"Isabel doesn't like to have her hair up. She'd rather sweat and get it tangled. You go girl." Jess said as she tugged on her hair tightly. Isabel rolled her eyes at her.

Cara finished her braid and nodded. "Well, that's new. Now that I've thought about it, you really are feminine Isabel."

"I am?"

"She is?"

Jess and Isabel both said at the same time. Andrew laughed at them and shook his hair away from his eyes.

"Yes. Although you're here, you still wear your hair down and among everyone, I must say it makes you more, how should I say this, girly perhaps?"

Jess snorted and tried to contain her laughter, her cheeks puffed out. Isabel glared at her friend and seeing her face, Jess couldn't contain it and busted out laughing.

"Girly? HER? Pffffffff." Jess dried her tears off and winced as said friend punched her arm. Cringing she continued,

"Trust me when I say this, she looks all clean now but you should see her when she's on the battlefield. She gets dirty I mean straight up guts all over her f-"

Jess yelped again as another punch hits her and she growls.

"Oh hell you did not just-"

Jess jumps on top of her friend and they started wrestling. Cara stared in shock while Andrew cracked up. The two friends were rolling around in the dirt, messing up their uniforms and themselves as they attacked each other while throwing insults. They yelled at each other and ignored the stares from their friends. Cara smiled, knowing both of them didn't want to hurt each other for real. A little horse play can't hurt.

"Damn, what do we have here?" Cara turned around to see Peter and some other boys. The girls stopped mid fight, with Jess's hand in a fist ready to hit Isabel and Isabel's hand grasping Jess's collar. Jess was on top of her friend, straddling her.

"The fuck you want Peter?!" Jess growled, and was still in the same position.

Cara snickered. Peter scowled and the boys just continued to stare at the girls. A little terrified by their glares.

"Nothing, you guys are just making a mess of yourselves."

"So what?"

"Well cut it out! Training starts any minute now…" One of the other boys said.

"Oh yeah."

They all paused and continued to stare at the two as the girls comprehended the important event that was supposed to occur.

3. 2. 1.

"OH SHIT!" Jess jumped off from Isabel. She yelled hysterically and started to whimper, remembering her head was still hurting. Cara looked up and placed her hand under her chin, as if she was thinking. Andrew was rubbing his head, realizing the same thing.

"Huh, I guess we forgot in the moment."

"How am I supposed to train when my hangover keeps coming back? Damn." Jess growled and then she heard an "ehem". She stared down at Isabel who was still on the floor, holding her arm out.

"Well, you should've thought about that before binge drinking." Peter said smugly as Jess reached down and hulled her friend off the ground.

"If I remembered correctly, you lost!"

"I wouldn't have if only you-"

"Cut the crap eyebrows. You're just upset that you got beat by a girl."

Peter huffed and grumbled as he walked away from her, along with his friends.

"That's right, BITCH!"

Jess yelled before moaning. Her hands went straight to her head.

"Your head still hurts?" Isabel looked at the brunette. She then started brushing off dirt from her friend's jacket and adjusted her collar, crumpled from her grabbing.

"Thanks, eh, hold on you got some dirt on your teeth…" Jess started cleaning Isabel's teeth with the edge of her sleeve.

The two friends helped each other look presentable, acting as if their little fight never happened.

Galloping can be heard, and the soldiers watched as Sergeant Patista raced towards them. Everyone made a clear path for her as she went to stand in the middle.

"Morning everyone! I hope you slept fine because today's gonna be hell."

"Damn straight." Jess murmured as she finished brushing down Isabel's hair.

"I have everyone's assignments. Listen closely!"

She pulled out a piece of paper.

"Each group will be sent to a training area around the base. You will switch every other day. Also, each group will be signed a supervisor to aid in training."

The crowd of 48 murmured. Some were already in groups but majority were all scattered around. Isabel zoned out, not really paying attention to anything. She focused on the sky above. She watched a hawk fly over them. Its wings were spread out, soaring around the base. She felt a sense of nostalgia. _Wings of Liberty huh? _Her focus was cut short when she heard-

"GROUP 1 STATIONED AT THE RUNNING TRACKS"

She made eye contact with the sergeant before focusing back on the hawk.

_It's going to be a long day._

_(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)_

After wishing her friends good luck, Isabel headed towards the tracks. Luckily, Jess was already with half her team. Her day will go a lot smoother. Isabel on the other hand has a lotof catching up to do. She was still a little nervous but sucked it up real quick. _Just keep cool, calm, and collected. _

She reached the tracks only to find it empty. She scanned the area in search of any others, but found no one. She made her to the middle, the center of the track field. She found a large stone attached to the ground and sat on it. _Looks like I'm the first one._

She waited for a few minutes before she heard someone walk towards her from behind.

"Only you showed up?" A cool voice spoke.

Isabel turned around to see a male. She remembers him as being the first to get called up.

"Crow?"

"Sam actually, Sam Crow. Bell Maris right?"

"Isabel actually." She smiled as they shook hands.

"So, when do you think the others will show up?" He leaned against the stone she was sitting on. Sam was average height with dark brown hair that was long, long enough to be tied in a small bun on the lower part of his head. He was growing facial hair on his jaw line. He had brown eyes that were hard and creased. Both his ears were pierced. She glanced at his hands, he wore many rusted gold and silver rings. He looked around the same age as her but she was a little stunned by how much older he looked. He had a strong built like all the other males in the Survey Corps.

"I'm not sure. I've been here for a few minutes before you came." She said, watching him as he crossed his arms and waited with her. She assumed he'll be an easy person to become friends with.

"Well, let's hope they don't come. That way we can have an excuse to not train." He grinned at her, raising his brows. She laughed a bit.

"That would ruin the point in being here won't it, Sam?"

Isabel and Sam looked up to see three others arriving. Isabel recognizes the blonde who spoke and beside him were the black haired one and another brunette. The blonde was smiling and waving at Sam while the other two looked around. They seem to be just following the blonde one.

"Harry! Good to see you man." Sam fist bumped the blonde. "Isabel, this is Harrison Strauss. Harry, this is Isabel Maris." The bun haired man stood between them, gesturing towards each of them. Harrison, also known as Harry, had the same build as Sam. He was the typical pale blonde with blue eyes, a popular trait among the people. His hair was curly and pulled to a short pony tail. There wasn't anything unique about him, however, he did look mixed and Isabel had to say it.

"You look mixed, Harrison."

"Oh? So you've noticed." Harrison chuckled. "My mom was Asian. Really rare. Kind of like you…"

"You're right, except both my parents were Asian." Isabel liked how clever he was, especially for noticing a small detail. She gave him props for that.

"A pure bred aren't ya?" Sam grinned. The three laughed a little. They all heard a cough and realized they have yet to meet two of their teammates.

"Oh sorry. I was leading them here. What were your names again?" Harrison smiled at them. He seemed to have a cheery aura.

"I'm Damian Blumenkranz, nice to meet you all." His voice was deep as he slightly bowed. Damian was taller than Sam Harry by a few inches. He had spiky black hair that fell downwards. His hair was parted so that his right eye was slightly covered. His skin was paler than Harrison's but his eyes were a golden hazel. He had a boyish look to him and he seemed calm and relaxed, not hyper like Sam or bashful like Harrison.

"Justin Lancerith." The male beside Damion spoke. His voice had an edge. Unlike the two pale boys, Justin was tanned and sun kissed. His skin tone made his ash blonde hair more noticeable almost silvery, and it was shaved and spiked up in a mull-hawk style. His eyes were a pale jade green. He had a default face, and seemed a little bored. Isabel assumed he was not going to talk a lot.

"So I guess that makes us," Sam pointed his finger to each person counting, "five. We seem to be missing one."

"It's the ginger." Isabel murmured. She remembered him during the line-up.

"Well, looks like he better hurry up. I think I see our supervisor." Damion nudged his head towards a direction. Everyone looked over and Isabel almost gasped.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"It's satisfying to see you brats here. Let's not waste any time shall we?"

Corporal Levi said as he rode on his horse towards the group. Isabel's heart thumped against her chest. _This is the third time I'm seeing him. Fate is screwing with me I swear. _

"Hiechou!" Harrison saluted. Coming out of their shock, the rest followed along.

"Hmm? What is this?" Levi got off his horse. He scanned the group. "It seemed we are missing one. This won't do."

"Whoever he is, he's in big trouble." Whispered Sam.

"Whoever he is, he's not only gonna be late but murdered by our corporal!" Harrison murmured.

"Sucks to be him." Isabel murmured before shutting her mouth as she realized Levi was in front of her.

"Cadet Maris." Levi hummed.

"Corporal Levi." Isabel boldly spoke. She was not going to be some little girl around him. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"I assume the mess your friend made has been cleaned, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And nothing like that will ever happen. Or both of you will need to be punished accordingly."

"You are right, sir."

Levi continued to stare at the young soldier. He shifted his eyes to her chest. Shocked and embarrassed, Isabel was about to tell him some interesting things until he picked up his hands and brushed off her left shoulder.

"For God's sake, clean your uniform. It's filthy." Levi growled and moved on to inspect the boys.

Isabel was red and sighed. Swear rolled down her brow. She felt a little flustered and the sun did not help at all, making her chest hot. She shook her head and brushed her hair to the side and continued to brush off some dirt from her jacket. The fight her and Jess had made her jacket a little dusty.

She looked over to her left to see Levi barking at Harrison, and moved on to insult Sam on his appearance and hair. Levi looked irritated while Sam wasn't affected at all. Harrison on the other hand was a little shaken but pulled off a brave look. Levi moved on to Damion and then Justin. Justin looked ticked off as Levi told some nasty stuff to him. Then Isabel noticed something else. She puffed her cheeks, almost laughing. Levi was rather _short _compared to her male team mates. She couldn't contain all of it as a little smirk left her mouth.

"What was that, Maris?" Levi shifted his gaze towards her and she swallowed her laughs.

"Nothing sir, it's just that our missing team mate is late and I hope his absent won't affect our training today, sir." _Whew, nice save Isabel! _She silently cheered herself.

"You're right, where the hell is that idiot. Some manners, he might as well be dropped today like the 10 others."

"Ten?!" Sam, Harrison and Isabel's jaws were dropped. Damion looked nervous, and Justin's attention seemed to increase a little.

"Yes Cadets. Ten weaklings already dropped. Did you not hear correctly?"

"But Hiechou! It's only the beginning of the day. How is that possible, sir?" Isabel realized that Harrison was being extra polite despite the harsh words Levi threw at them. She wouldn't blame him, she was doing the same.

"We do not take this lightly. We were expecting less but somehow the number already was increasing. Your graduating class might be the worst considering the amount. Just my luck." Levi murmured as he adjusted his sleeves.

Isabel was surprised. She had more faith in her peers, her hope for her friends were slowly fading. She then thought about her own group. They already had one missing team mate, who will drop next?

"So I guess it's now 11, since one of our own has been absent now-". Damion was interrupted by the sound of a grunt.

The said missing male was sprinting towards them. All eyes were on the tall ginger, who came running towards them in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late." The ginger stopped and bent over, taking huge breathes of air.

"And who are you?" Levi scowled at him.

"Rin…. Rin Kaifer." Adam gasped. He had red hair that was a little long but not enough to be put in a bun or pony tail. Its deep red color framed his face. He had sharp reddish eyes. He was tall and a little slimmer. He was exhausted and took huge gulps of air and to Isabel's shock, he showed a little of his teeth, which looked extremely sharp and pointed.

_What the hell?_ Isabel thought strangely. _He's just as bad as a Titan!_

"Well then Kaifer, you can introduce yourself as being a prime example of what I hate." Levi looked angry; then again he always did around young soldiers. "One rule I go by: Never be late. And as punishment you owe me 30 laps around this track."

Rin looked horrified, he already looked exhausted from running to come here. Isabel sympathized with him, having already experienced dreadful numbers of laps during her scouting days.

"Sir, I thought we were supposed to train as a group? Isn't a punishment unnecessary right now?" _Oh Damion you just made a huge mistake. _Isabel shivered a little.

"Your right. In fact you will join him."

Sam spluttered, trying but failing to contain his laughs. Levi, hearing it, turned to face Sam but focused on Harrison.

"You. I don't like your attitude. You're in as well."

Harrison gulped and glared at Sam as he walked towards Rin and Damion.

"Any more questions?" No one answered. Levi hopped back on his horse. "Oh and whoever finishes last gets an extra 10." With that being said, the three males raced forward, not wasting a single moment.

Levi lazily walked his horse near Isabel. She looked up at him and he stared at the boys then down at her.

"Dogs are _so_ predictable."

He walked his horse forward, intending to watch and follow the boys.

The three left stood next to each other as they watched their fellow teammates race to the death.

"Now what?" Isabel said.

"Threesome?"

There was a pause.

Isabel and Justin glared at Sam. Followed by a punch, courtesy of Isabel.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

**Isabel's team is finally revealed! The five handsome boys and one girl have all met and only to find out their Hiechou is their trainer. I again apologize for the very late update, I was on vacation! **

**Next chapter, their first day of training continues!**

**There are two TV references and one anime reference! Hint: the anime one is SO obvious!**

**Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience! Please leave a review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated!**

**-Dreamer**


	4. Chapter 4: Irrational

**Hello everyone!**

**I AM SO SORRY! I apologize for being gone for so long. It has been an extremely busy month and school has started. I've been piled high with many errands and assignments. So please forgive me for updating so late!**

**Thank you **_**guest, ReauMaysa, **_**and **_**hikari hime**_** 01 for leaving a review! Much appreciated :)**

**And ReauMaysa, thanks for letting me know about the spelling. It seems that my computer keeps auto checking it to Hiechou. Sorry about that! **

**I noticed that there was a mistake in chapter 3. One of the new characters was originally supposed to be named Adam but changed it to Rin. Anyone can guess why? **

**He's actually a character from **_**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. **_**I decided to give him a little cameo and now he will be part of the group as well! He was one of the anime references. As for the other two references… The dog quote that Levi said was from **_**House of Cards**_** and the threesome quote was from **_**Orange Is The New Black.**_** Both are excellent shows that I highly recommend. : )**

**And now on to the delayed update which again I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Attack on Titan**_**. Obviously Rin wouldn't be in it. **

Isabel panted hard. She was gasping for air. Her muscles were completely sore. Each joint was aching and stretched. Her back was sore and especially her legs. She was bent over trying to gasp for air. Sweat rolled down her forehead and neck as she tried to wipe some away from her face. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were pink. The sun was beaming down on her, heating up everything in its way. Her clothes stuck to her like glue. She stood up and peeled off her jacket, leaving on her white button up blouse. Her hair was a mess. It was far too long to train like this. It began to irritate her.

_I should really get a haircut…._

Isabel wiped sweat away from her neck and hairline. She looked up. The first training day was absolute hell. Their precious corporal made them do the most bizarre exercise EVER. The day started off with running miles. It's safe to say that half the team felt extreme pity for their other half. After running, they started strength training. Isabel didn't have the desired upper arm strength, envying the males of her group. She struggled even harder on that part. More than 100 pushups were also done. The sit-ups were alright but Isabel was sure that her waist was to be sore for a few days. She had a few laughs when they started doing squats. The boys struggled at that part, some of them embarrassed. The heat had made their pants stick to their legs, making them adjust their pants quite a few times before being barked at by Levi. She had no problem completing the few too many squats. Thinking back to her early teenage days, her friends told her that squats were essential for any girl. Apparently that was day she discovered that those little exercises did her justice on her bum. 

_At least my figure will stay shapely. _

After other numerous strength exercises, just when things couldn't get worse they were ordered to do burpees. BURPEES. Isabel groaned. She didn't want to complain, knowing that will result in horrible consequences. The boys were all exhausted and they suffered under the heat as much as she did. They all panted like dogs and continued to sweat. Then they heard the precious golden words that they have all been waiting for.

"Alright dogs, break time."

All 6 sighed. Isabel laid down on the track ground. As so did some of her teammates.

Levi snorted, "I'll be back in 20 minutes. All of you should be prepared by the time I come back, do you hear?"

"Yes Heichou…"

Levi swiftly turned with his cape flowing and walked away from the track. His horse left behind, resting under the shade of the only tree on the field. All members envied the animal.

Isabel looked directly at the sky. It was mid -afternoon. They started training somewhere around 8:45. It is about 1:00. They have been training for about 4 hours. The air was stilled; the morning breeze stopped a while ago. The sun was blazing, making the day feel much longer than it is.

_No rests, no water and no stretching. At this rate we will all suffer dehydration and exhaustion. This heat is bad, really bad. _

Something popped up in her mind. She sat up and began to unbutton her white blouse. She sported on a tank top earlier when she was getting ready. She used both sides of the opened blouse and shook it. She managed to create some air flow. No longer did the shirt stuck to her skin. She sighed.

"I was a little worried about that gesture. Thankfully you thought this through." A cheeky voice remarked. Isabel huffed and turned her head to see Sam grinning. He was sitting on the ground, tilted and supported by his hands. He was panting just as hard as she was. He was on the floor with Harrison and Rin. Damian was laying down covering his face from the sun. Justin was standing next to a pole with his eyes closed. He seems to be the quiet one of the group.

"Oh were you?" Isabel challenged him.

"Might I say, I hope to see your face flushed and panting in another time…"

"You know Sam, It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line."

Burn.

All the boys seemed just as hot as her. Sweat plastered on their flushed faces and their hair damp. Damian took off his jacket leaving on a white v neck. He was lying on his side trying to fan his face. His pale skin was stark against his midnight black hair which was swayed as he brushes his hand through it instantly making it into a smooth style. Isabel spotted a scar on his collarbones.

_He's been on a few fights... I wonder where. _

Her eyes moved to Sam, Harrison and Rin only to find her face turning red, and it's not from the sun. Sam somehow took off his jacket along _with his shirt. _He shrugged off his black muscle tank which already exposed skin under his armpits and sat their… shirtless. Harrison did the same except he kept his beige long sleeved shirt on. Rin shrugged his shirt halfway off, bunched up around his neck, exposing his enormous deltoids and back muscles.

_Christ these guys are in shape._

Despite being in the military, most of the cadets and soldiers are normally fit and healthy. It's only once in a while when you see totally ripped men and women. Isabel has seen quite a few. She herself is average and only because she stopped her brutal training after an injury she received a long time ago. After that incident, she toned down her regimen. Until now.

Isabel rubbed her thighs and legs. They were the sorest, and her shoulders were starting to ache. It's been a long time since she felt this beat. She subconsciously rubbed her back right shoulder. It's fully healed but she still worries that it will be injured again.

_Like last time…._

She shook her head. No. She is fully healed and won't make a stupid mistake again. She stops herself before having those horrific flashbacks. Something that happened in the past should be kept there.

"…bel… Isabel?"

Isabel jumped and looked over at the boys. Sam and Damian were talking to her.

"Did you hear anything we said?" Sam jerked his eyebrows.

_I must have zoned out._

"Nope, not at all. What was that?"

"We asked about your age." Damian spoke.

"Oh, I'm 18."

"Ah, so you are younger than me." Sam laughed. "I'm 19 and so is Harrison."

"I'm 18 too." Damian smiled.

"So am I." Rin moaned. He's still sitting and looking exhausted as ever.

"How old are you, Justin?" Sam turned his head towards the ash blonde, who was still dozing and ignoring the group. He kept quiet.

"Geez what's up with him?" Rin grunted. Harrison crawled towards Rin and Sam. He whispered something towards them and both their eyes widen.

"You just turned 17!?" Yelled both Rin and Sam.

Justin finally opened one of his eyes and glared at them. He seemed to be pissed off.

"I've been 19 for a while but seriously, I never knew you were so young!" Sam laughed.

"I guess we have 17, three 18s and two 19 year olds. How perfect." Damian chuckled.

"How old is the Corporal by the way. He seems pretty young."

The group, except for Justin, all looked at each other.

"I'm actually not sure…" Harrison held his chin, thinking. "Usually I would know these things. He is a high rank so he is way older. But with his talents he could have ranked higher at a younger age. I don't know does anyone have any guesses?"

"He's in his early 30's. That's for sure." Sam spoke.

Isabel raised a brow, for someone so skilled he looks a lot younger. He's a decade older than her team. Which isn't a huge difference.

When did he outrank? He was probably very young….

"What are you all doing?"

_Just my luck…_

Isabel jumped up and stood. The boys followed along. Their corporal came back, with his horse. Levi looked angry as ever and jumped down. They all stood.

"Break's over. Time to move on."

Levi barked as he looked at his trainees.

"You are all… filthy."

Isabel's eyeball ticked a bit.

_Well It's not our fault that you made us train all day in the sun._

"A clean soldier is not a good one. You should have been a little more careful not to have gotten yourselves dirty. The weather is no excuse."

_Are you fucking kidding me? This guy can't be serious…_

"You are all out of uniform. Get back in and run 10 laps."

The boys were shocked and started to get dressed, dreading the next few minutes but Isabel wasn't. She for once actually seemed bothered and her rebellious trait started coming out.

She shrugged her jacket back on the ground and stood, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Oh? Was that supposed to be a no Cadet Maris?" Levi glared at her. He walked over to her.

Sam was giving her the "are you crazy?" look, but she ignored it. She looked straight at her superior, getting used to seeing him as an equal, despite their situations.

"Speak up, I asked you was. That. A. No?" Levi drawled out each syllable. His eyes looked intimidating but his face was stone. Isabel's hands were visibly shaking but clenched them to fists.

"no.."

"What was that? I said Speak up." His voice tensed up a bit.

"I meant, with all due respect Corporal, this training is irrational." Isabel didn't think she can hold their stare any longer.

"Irrational? _Irrational_. As your superior, anything I tell you is not to be questioned.

Now as an order, plank."

"What?" Isabel jerked her head to look at his face fully.

"Plank. Until I tell you to stop."

The boys were quiet all nervous for the girl. They were all waiting for what she will say next.

A quiet moment passed.

Isabel didn't make a single noise. She simply stared at Levi for a little longer before squatting down and getting into a plank. Her forearms pressed against the hot ground. Her back straightened out and legs adjusted. She got into a plank and stayed.

And Levi continued to stare at her form.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

1 minute. 1 minute passed and Isabel was already panting. Her back and abdomen strained. She hasn't done any planks for a long time. But she doesn't want to quit.

Everyone was staring at her. She couldn't look weak in front of them.

Levi began to circle her. She felt his form getting closer to her.

1 and a half. Almost 2.

Her breathe was hurting her throat.

2 minutes.

Her forearms were burning from the heat.

3 minutes.

Her legs started quivering.

4 minutes. Almost to four.

In those long minutes Isabel has never felt so pained in her life. She's already past her breaking point. She began to worry that the plank will stretch anything or hurt her beyond repairing.

"You look a little tired. Haven't given up yet?" Levi was squatted next to her. He stared at her the entire time.

"B-Better than T-t-ten laps-s." She chocked out.

"Feel that? That's what it's like to disobey."

Isabel gasped a huge breathe but it did little to help.

"I hope you are learning well."

The sun continued to burn her back and legs.

Levi's face was close to her ear. She quivered.

"Remember Isabel, I outrank you. I am higher than you. And until then you will obey everything I say to you no matter how_ irrational_ it may be."

"Even if it kills me or my comrades?!" Isabel gasped out. She couldn't bare it anymore but she still had to speak out. Isabel is never serious but in this heated moment she had to say something. "I w-will respect you-u for as long as I can but if it e-ever c-came down to endangering my f-friends…" She turned her head to glare at the black hawk eyes.

"I will go against you."

Levi continued to stare at the brown eyes that were red and watered. Her forehead creased and her face oily and covered in sweat. He saw something in her eyes. Not the anger or the pain she is feeling. Not the spark that started. Nothing like that.

He saw himself.

Levi squatted back up standing.

"Alright, Stop."

Isabel dropped and gasped. Her body fell and she laid there in relief. Her hair covered her hot sweltering face. She panted for air, not moving a single limb.

Levi turned to the boys who were watching and they waited for his next dreadful command.

"Passed."

Everyone looked at him, confused. Even Isabel puffed a bit.

"You all pass for today's test."

_Test? _

"What I did today was simply gave you orders to do ridiculous training. This kind of training did nothing but beat you all down. The point was to see if anyone of you isn't mindless pigs that I thought you were all to be.

In this kind of field, you are all trained and groomed to do nothing but be obedient. The system trains you all like that. To be robots that will do anything their masters tell them until they die.

That is not what I want on my team."

Levi got onto his horse and continued.

"When you are too busy fighting and following orders, you forget your morality. You start to abandon what's most important to you.

Your comrades.

In the future, you are all to listen, follow every order and always show respect. But on the rare occasion,

be ready to always question your elders."

He walked his horse towards the exit of the track.

"All of you head to the showers. Trainings done for today.

And Cadet Maris?"

Isabel shifted her head to him.

"Good job."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After pats on the back from her teammates they all headed home. Sam told everyone to meet at the lunch hall, all agreeing except Justin. Isabel went straight to the girls showers. She stood there for about an hour eager to scrub off every inch of filth.

She continued to wash off, soap falling all over her. She brushed her hair back and rubbed her face. She scrubbed her chest and stomach, thighs and her back.

Being careful around her shoulder.

She finished washing off and wrapped a towel around herself. She sat on a bench drying off.

Words cannot express how strained her body felt. Her legs felt stiff and her back ached. She was surprised that she can still move.

After getting dressed, she walked towards her dorms. Her hands were busy drying off her wet hair. The air was warm which felt amazing coming from a cold shower. The sun was setting and the sky was given a dark orange hue. The breeze was just coming back.

Isabel heard some giggling.

She looked to her left to see two people.

She sees a girl and a boy. She recognizes them as they were in her graduating class. She couldn't remember their names.

_I think both names start with an S? _

They were in the outdoor tunnel like hallways that connect the buildings. The boy was tall and fit, with spiky platinum hair that was long and flared a bit. In front of him was a brunette who's long hair curled and eyes looking up to the blonde. They were young and from the looks of it, in love. They were laughing and the blondes arm was wrapped around the brunettes frame. Her arms were placed on the boy's chest. She was smiling and talking while the blonde was looking down, adoring her. The girl stops and moved her face to give the boy a kiss. Her blushed lips pressed against his.

Isabel stopped herself before she can stare. They were an attractive couple.

As she continued to walk, something in her stomach was flaring.

Something began to flutter.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After a good nap, Isabel headed towards the lunch hall eager to put food in her body.

She entered the hall, instantly not being able to hear anything proper.

_Please tell me Jess isn't drinking again. _

To her surprise, she sees Jess not drinking or fighting anyone. She was talking with none other than Sam.

"Hey guys.."

"Isabel! Hey just in time, eat up!" Jess pushed a huge tray full of food. Isabel sat down and immediately ate. Stale bread has never tasted so good.

"I just met Sam and some of your other teammates, They're really cool." Jess winked. "He was talking bout you."

"What?"

"I just told her about how you beat a world record. I've never seen anyone plank past 2 minutes." Sam grinned.

Isabel smirked and laughed a bit.

The rest of her team came over to their table and joined some of Isabel's old friends. They all began to talk and couldn't stop.

"So what's it like having Levi as your supervisor?" Andrew and Marion asked.

"A pain in the ass."

"Really?" Marion gasped.

"The man is a monster you cannot believe what he put us through mush less Isabel."

"It can't be that bad. Just imagine him as someone else."

"Pretend he has boobs." Everyone laughed and Rin just groaned.

The night was filled with conversations and food.

To Isabel, it was perfect.

**So there you have it, the first training day with Levi. I am so sorry that this took forever. I promise to shorten next chapters release date. There will be more updates. I was and still am extremely busy with school and work. So sorry again! **

**There are two references from one TV show. I recently started it but the show is almost ten years old!**

**Btw this story had reached 1000 views. Thank you all so much you have no idea how much this means to me : ) **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts and also anything you want to see in this story. I am opened to everything and constructive criticism is much appreciated!**

**Until next time**

**Dreamer**

. .


End file.
